


If Only

by leet19



Series: Abused!Tom [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Forgiveness, M/M, This is a really fuck up relationship, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom siempre lo acepta de vuelta. Hiddlesworth. Traducción Autorizada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Heal in the Company of Others](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656839) by [MarbleAide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide). 



Está empezando a llover afuera, lo que únicamente añade una atmosfera dramática a todo. La última vez, recuerda Tom, fue una bonita noche. La luna estaba en el cielo, también las estrellas y Chris lucía como si estuviera brillando con las lámparas de la calle que iluminaban tras él. Tenía una sonrisa y Tom solo había sido capaz de suprimir un estremecimiento antes de intentar sonreírle de vuelta. Tom no estaba seguro si realmente dijo las palabras “Lo siento” pero de alguna manera él había tomado la mano de Chris y lo había guiado hacia adentro. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos.

Esta vez, está lloviendo. Chris está ya empapado con ella, su cabello pegado a su cara mientras que se abraza a sí mismo, claramente temblando con las ráfagas de viento y el frío en el aire. Él luce solo, roto y triste hasta el punto en el que Tom puede casi olvidar los moretones que estropean su cara o la sensación de cuán sensible su cuero cabelludo sigue estando.

-Tom…

El nombre lo hace girar su cabeza lejos, sus ojos fijándose en la escalera en la que él está parado en vez de al hombre que está parado delante de él. El modo en que su voz dice su nombre, suave como si hablar muy alto fuera una proclamación de pecado, hace que el corazón de Tom suba hasta su garganta. No puede encontrar la fuera para tragar, para mirarlo porque le recuerda lo de antes. De cuando Chris lo besaba. Cuando ellos solo se quedaban en cama todo el día. Cuando ellos podían reír.

-Tom…

Su cabeza se voltea hacia un lado cuando la voz vuelve a llamarlo, su mandíbula apretada tan fuerte que él es está preocupado que finalmente se disloque por el golpe que le dio más temprano. Sería algo nuevo que poner en los libros. La voz ahora es más firme, bordeando en lo demandante y, de repente, Tom no sabe cuándo su cuerpo ha empezado a temblar. Su mirada lentamente, pero segura, se mueve hacia arriba como la voz le pide. Como si estuviera entrenado. Sus ojos se encuentran con los azules, suaves, calmos y tan cálidos en el frío de la noche. Le preocupa, le enferma, pero no puede evitar mantener la mirada y dejar que su cuerpo se relaje con ella.

-¿Por favor?

Puede sentirse sus labios partirse al lamerlos, el recuerdo sigue claro de cómo el sabor a cobre sigue en su lengua. Él no ha terminado de descargar la ropa que está destinada a lavar cualquier residuo rojo que quede. En la mañana, Tom está bastante seguro que no podrá ver por su ojo derecho. Él no piensa que podrá dormir esta noche sin despertar en un sudor frío.

-¿Por favor?

Tom estira su mano y Chris la toma, como siempre hace y en ese segundo Chris la aprieta, gentil como solía hacerlo, le asegura a Tom que él lo hará mejor esta vez. Que tratará más fuerte. Y hay un momento, un maravillo momento por el cual Tom vive, donde siente un aleteo en su estómago y su corazón salta; por ese único momento él cree que Chris lo ama de nuevo. Absoluta y verdaderamente cree eso.  
Y todo vuelve a ser como era.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Esta historia es de marble-aide, una maravillosa escritora Hiddlesworth que me ha dado permiso de publicar su serie Abusado!Tom aquí. Todavía hay más. Voy a tratar de hacerlos rápido porque son muy buenos y algunos los harán incluso llorar. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
